


Pet Play

by Destiny_falls_etos, JustAnAnxiousKid



Series: The adventures of the kinky queer teens [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana doesn’t let that happen because she’s a godsend, Alana likes bunnies, Connor is gay af, Connor wants a cat, Evan is a kinky boy, F/F, Jared eats bath bombs, Jared encourages the kinks, Jared tries to get them to fight about it, M/M, Oh my god the co-author is amazing, Okay so I did a RP with a friend, The co-author doesn’t have an AO3 account, WE’RE MAKING IT A SERIES GUYS, Zoe is too, Zoe wants a dog, and we decided we should make it into a fic!, evan is a sweetheart, g o d what have we done, it’s actually really funny, leave her compliments because she deserves them, petition to make her get one, still very kinky, we both hope you enjoy the story :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_falls_etos/pseuds/Destiny_falls_etos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousKid/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousKid
Summary: “It’s okay babe, I’m your Daddy now.” He stated matter of factly. Alana looked at him, not even sure how to react, Zoe bit her tongue as she tried not to burst into laughter, and Jared had a look of pleasant surprise on his smug features.“Oh, fist me, Daddy!” Evan exclaimed, grinning stupidly at the conversation. It was quite remarkable actually, three months ago Evan would have never dreamed saying anything as crude as that, especially to another person! Zoe, in the meantime had forgotten all about staying motionless and choked on her own saliva, snorting heavily at the sheer stupidity of the situation, and before Alana could even get out a single word, Connor had already beat her to it.“You did not just say what I think you did...” He stated, eyes wide in shock. Jared doubled over, laughing as he clutched his gut. “Evan, you did not!”The direct result of a RP between me and a very nice reader of mine (you’ve seen the tags we’re all peer pressuring her into making a proper AO3 account)





	Pet Play

    The group of five were gathered around in the Murphy living room. Larry and Cynthia had gone out for the night, giving the group of friends an empty place to be as loud and ruinous as they pleased. Jared sat in Larry’s recliner (despite the siblings telling him how they weren’t allowed to), Connor and Evan sat next to each other on the floor and Alana and Zoe were curled up on the couch. On the TV, they had an animatic of _More Than Survive_ playing, the group singing along.

  
    Suddenly, just as Rich said the line, Connor called out a loud, “GAAAAAAAY!”

  
    Alana smiled a bit, laughing as Zoe mumbled out ‘I like gay people’. She watched as Evan gently nudged Connor, brows furrowed in confusion.

  
    “Connor, we’re literally in a gay relationship.”

  
    The taller boy put a finger over his lovers lips, shushing him and continuing to listen to the song. The three boys ended up conversing regardless, Alana rolled her eyes as she watched the animatic end, and her initial joy returned once a completely new one came on, about three teenage girls who… Shared the same name? Shaking her head and smiling, she planted a kiss on Zoe’s head gently, the other girl grinned with a mix shock and content and for the rest of the animatic her eyes were on Alana. Said girl wasn’t even paying attention to anything outside of the TV, she really liked the artist’s style! It seemed professional. She noted that she would have to finish listening to the show later. When she heard a strange comment from Connor, she finally decided to tune in to their conversation.

  
    “It’s okay babe, I’m your Daddy now.” He stated matter of factly. Alana looked at him, not even sure how to react, Zoe bit her tongue as she tried not to burst into laughter, and Jared had a look of pleasant surprise on his smug features.

  
    “Oh, fist me, Daddy!” Evan exclaimed, grinning stupidly at the conversation. It was quite remarkable actually, three months ago Evan would have never dreamed saying anything as crude as that, especially to another person! Zoe, in the meantime had forgotten all about staying motionless and choked on her own saliva, snorting heavily at the sheer stupidity of the situation, and before Alana could even get out a single word, Connor had already beat her to it.

  
    “You did not just say what I think you did...” He stated, eyes wide in shock. Jared doubled over, laughing as he clutched his gut. “Evan, you did _not!_ ”

  
    “Evan, do you need to tell us something..?” Alana asked, mortified. She only felt more uneasy when Evan closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

  
    “I, Evan Hansen, am a queer.”

  
    She stared at him blankly, noting how Zoe shook in her arms while she tried to hold in her giggles. It wasn’t her fault though! Zoe was still astonished at how apathetic Alana was being, though, that surprise quickly subsided as another wave of cackles washed over her body. Jared’s laughter only grew, and he wiped tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.

  
    “Damn, welcome to the club, son!” he laughed out, trying to finally calm down, he leaned forward and rested his head in his palms, a sadistic smirk spread across his face. “Or, should Connor be calling you that?”

  
    “Jared! No, oh my God!” Evan exclaimed, face turning bright red as reality crashed down upon him. Why did he say that again? He should have known better, especially with Jared in the room, now, that was all he was going to be talking about for weeks. Connor, meanwhile only shrugged, resting his hand on the other boys knee.

  
    “I mean, I’m down with it.”

  
    Alana’s expression went back to that of a blank one as Jared broke down with laughter once again, watching as Evan covered his face and tried to tell Connor just how bad that was to say. She listened as Zoe scolded her brother for his comment.

  
    “Connor, you literally broke him!”

  
    “But the real question is how and _where?_ ” Jared questioned, raising his eyebrow suggestively. Had Alana been any closer to the boy, she would’ve smacked him upside the head. Evan suddenly jumped up, trying to pull Jared out of his seat.

  
    “You—! I can’t _believe_ you even think that we— Jared, I’m a _virgin!_ ” he cried out, desperately trying to get his childhood friend out of the room, this could not be happening! Maybe if Evan pinched himself hard enough he’d wake up from this nightmare. Jared only smirked, making his body dead weight in his seat.

  
    “Not if Connor has anything to say about it!” he yelled out, laughing as Evan covered his mouth and tried to quiet him.

  
    “Do you even have condoms?” Zoe questioned, ignoring the other two boys as she looked over to her brother. The boy smirked, and not in his normal way. It was the way Jared did whenever he knew he had a good response to something dumb.

  
    “Obviously I do. I’m just like your girlfriend, I always _cum_ prepared!” he replied, his smirk only growing when Zoe tried to sputter out a response. Alana only curled in on herself, trying not to make any eye contact so they wouldn’t see just how flustered she was. “Don’t even deny it! There’s no way that within the next week you’ll still be a virgin.”

  
    “Connor! I don’t want to have this talk with you!” She shouted, it then became apparent how much the tables had turned on her, so, to resolve the debacle, she threw a pillow at him, in great hope that it would shut him up. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m your little sister!”

  
    “And Alana is your dadd-!”

  
    “Jared! Please, shut! Up!”

  
    Alana’s head snapped in Jared’s direction, her eyes narrowing as Evan covered his mouth with both hands and looked at her apologetically. She crossed her arms, staring at the short boy with the deadliest look she could muster.

  
    “If anything, it’s the other way around.”

  
    The room was suddenly silent, and all eyes were on Alana. She shrank under their looks, fidgeting with the blanket in her lap. “I thought we were all being honest...” she said, trailing off quietly.

  
    “K-I-N-K-Y. _Kinky!_ ” Jared exclaimed, laughing at her outburst. She leaned into Zoe, hiding her face in the crook of her neck. Zoe enveloped the shorter girl in her arms, rubbing her back gently to comfort her, but damn if she wasn’t amazed and slightly turned on by her girlfriend’s honesty, it was nice to see Alana come out of her shell so soon into their relationship, she usually masked her discomfort or sadness by plastering on a strained smile. So to see her opening up so hastily was pleasing to see, though, still heartbreaking at the misery on her girlfriend’s face.

  
    “Alana, sweetie, no. You don’t... kink-shame yourself.” Zoe explained, holding her face gently. “That’s not how it works.”

  
    “How was I supposed to know?!” she cried out, pouting. “Evan does it all the time!”

  
    Evan squeaked, putting his hands up defensively. “I’m sorry!”

  
    Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jared nudge Connor with a grin. The taller boy rolled his eyes, ignoring him. Jared only persisted, continuing to poke his arm until the boy finally gave in.

  
    “Evan said he was sorry, does that mean you punish him now or what?” He teased. Connor punched his arm, looking away angrily.

  
    “Don’t get too worked up, Kleinman. I actually understand the concept of consent and wouldn’t do anything without Evan’s permission.”

  
    “‘Not all men’,” Zoe began, motioning air quotes as she said the statement. “Damn straight, my brother would never.”

    Alana twisted her body in Zoe’s arms, finally managing the straddle the other girl. Once they were both comfortable, Alana leaned in and whispered softly, “like brother like sister.” Zoe’s face turned crimson while a warm grin stretched across her face.

    “Awwww.” Evan cooed, putting his hands on his heart while tilting his head cutely.

    But, all good things had to come to an end, specifically, by Jared’s smug voice.

  
    “And who said Evan didn’t consent?” Jared questioned, crossing his arms.

  
    “The fact that I literally haven’t asked for consent? Which, means he hasn’t said ‘yes’. So, the only assumption I have now is that he doesn’t consent to anything. Because I’m not a rabbit. I don’t fuck at my own will.” Connor shot back, rolling his eyes in annoyance. It was impossible to miss the way Evan beamed at him, proud of his answer.

  
    “Or eat bath bombs,” Zoe added in, grinning. Alana smiled contently at her girlfriend, holding her hand and tracing small circles on the back of her palm.

  
    “Though I usually prefer to stay neutral in these situations, I have to say they’ve got you there.” Alana said. Jared scoffed, rolling his eyes.

  
    “That was _one_ time!” he huffed.

  
    “One time that literally no one else has ever experienced! Who does that?!” Zoe exclaimed. Connor chuckled, pulling Evan close to his side and letting his arm stay loosely around his waist.

  
    “Must’ve been the Lush employee discount that drew him in,” he mumbled to the other boy, watching with a prideful smirk as Evan giggled quite loudly but tried to cover it up by coughing. Jared gasped, putting a hand over his chest with a hurt expression. He turned to Evan, eyes narrowing slightly.

  
    “They’re all attacking me, Evan! You dick, help me out here!”

  
    Evan’s eyes widened and he looked around the room panicked. Turning to Connor, he sent him an apologetic look, quickly pecking the boys lips before taking a deep breath. “O- Okay, um— well, I know for a fact that Zoe still fills out teen magazine quizzes?” he started, cringing when Zoe gave him a hurt look. He closed his eyes, willing himself to continue. “I also know that uh, Alana? She um, she still sleeps with stuffed animals...” he looked to Connor briefly, quickly turning away when he saw the look of distrust on his face. “A- And one time Connor tried to snort a gummy bear!”

  
    Jared looked at the three, grinning maniacally. “Is that so?”

  
    Connor shifted away from Evan, mumbling under his breath. Alana and Zoe simply moved closer together, glaring at the boy. He shrank under all their eyes, muttering a quiet apology.

  
    “Bold of you to say all that when we’ve got a ton of stuff on you, Ev.” Zoe said calmly, hands squeezed into fists at her sides.

    Connor nodded, craning his neck to look at his sister. “He seems to forget that, doesn’t he?” All three teenager’s looked among eachother with growing smirks.

    “Maybe it’s best if we remind him?” Alana joined in, finally going along with the joke.

    Evan quickly shook his head, stumbling back messily and almost tripping on his own feet as he tried to stand. “No no no! I’m not saying you guys don’t have anything on me! I mean— I’m a mess!” he cried out, eyes full of panic. “I just— I couldn’t-! I mean, Jared’s my best friend! It wasn’t fair to him!” he said, pouting, rocking back and forth on his heels. “I’m sorry...”

  
    At that moment, Connors expression softened considerably, Evan was sometimes too adorable for his own good. He made his way over to the smaller boy, reaching out to cup his face gently. “Hey, hey. It’s okay,” he began, resting his forehead against the other boys. “We were only messing around, weren’t we?” he asked, sending Alana and Zoe a hard look.

  
    Zoe quickly nodded, intertwining her hand with Alana’s at her side. “Of course we were, Evan. We didn’t mean it!” she assured, giving him a soft smile. “We’re all friends.”

  
    Alana nodded, squeezing Zoe’s hand gently. “It was a bit rude to call us out, but Zoe’s right. We weren’t serious about any of that.”

  
    Jared scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Yeah, speak for yourselves! All of us got humiliated except Evan! That’s bullshit!”

    _‘Oh for fuck’s sake_ ’ Connor thought in frustration.

  
    “Hey,” Connor began, turning to Jared and clicking his fingers to punctuate every syllable, his expression blank. “Hey! Shut. Up.”

  
    “No, he’s right,” Evan began, pulling Connor into a hug and hiding his face on his shoulder. Connor tried to stop him, concern written all over his face. Evan only shook his head, biting his lip as he thought. “Um... sometimes, if I can’t sleep? I’ll read the books my mom read to me when I was little. A- And, sometimes? I just... I don’t want to be in the dark. S- So, I plug in this old ninja turtle night light my mom gave me as a kid?”

  
    Zoe separated herself from Alana, gently placing a hand on Evan’s shoulder. “Evan, no, it’s fine! You don’t have to say any of that! Jared’s just being his asshole self as usual, okay?” Alana nodded along, her eyes full of worry.

  
    “Exactly! Anyway, all of that was really adorable!” she added, smiling reassuringly at the polo clad boy. Evan only stared at Zoe, mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out what to say. Slowly, he nodded, looking at everyone in the room.

  
    “Right, right...” he began, trailing off. He blinked a bit, staring at his feet before looking up again. “But, um... Jared, he isn’t a complete ass? He can be really nice! You should see him around his cat,” he added, smiling a bit at the end as he thought of the small creature.

  
    “Okay, in my defense Oreo is a Godsend.” Jared stated with as much seriousness as he could muster. Evan’s smile grew as he turned to look at the other boy.

  
    “I love Oreo! She’s so cute and soft!”

    Connor turned to Zoe, pulling Evan in for a gentle hug and frowning. “Remind me again why we aren’t allowed pets when Jared ‘I ate a bath bomb’ Kleinman has one?” he asked, lips pulled into a frown. Zoe rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

  
    “Because no one in the house would take a dog for a walk and dad doesn’t like cats,” she explained, leaning against the wall coolly. Jared gasped loudly, looking at her in shock.

  
    “Larry doesn’t like cats?!”

  
    Evan shook his head in disapproval, looking up at Connor. “We should go to the shelter.”

  
    “Um, I want another cat! Oreo’s lonely!” Jared called out, throwing his hands up in the air. Everyone succumbed to stone face-dism as he whined poignantly.

  
    Connor shrugged, lips pulling up at the edge. “I’m down with that, as long as it’s a breathing animal.” He said, pecking Evan on the lips gently.

  
    “But I want a dog?” Zoe said, phrasing it more like a question while frowning. “They’re so much better!”

  
    Alana just looked at the group in shock. “You mean to tell me that you guys are actually considering adopting a pet?” she questioned. Everyone else nodded, and her face went blank. “Where would we even keep it?!”

  
    “My house?” Evan offered, face scrunched up into a frown.

  
    Jared scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Correction, _my_ house!”

  
    “Me and Connor’s because we’re the ones who would actually take care of a pet!” Zoe called out, flicking Jared’s arm.

  
    “But Connor might get overwhelmed and I don’t want that to happen to him!” Evan whined. Alana rolled her eyes, stomping down her foot in annoyance.

  
    “Just keep the damn thing at my house!” she shouted, huffing angrily. She froze in her place when everyone looked at her in shock, eyes widening as she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. “I shouldn’t have said that, just keep the animal at-”

  
    “We can keep the pet at your place, ‘Lana” Zoe said, cutting her off and placing her hand on her shoulder. “Anyways, you’re probably the best suited out of all of us to take care of an animal.” She added, smiling warmly and kissing her cheek. “Don’t worry about it.”

    Alana sputtered, face burning in embarrassment. “W- Wait! I never— I didn’t mean-”

  
    “Zoe’s right,” Connor cut her off, shaking his head. “You’re the best suited out of all of us.”

  
    Evan nodded in agreement, smiling gleefully at the prospect of getting a pet. “You’re super good at taking care of things!”

  
    Jared looked at everyone, annoyance written all over his face. “Why her?!” He yelled, gesturing to Alana. “I’m perfectly qualified!” he defended. Zoe rolled her eyes.

  
    “We can’t even trust you with a bath bomb.”

  
    “This is homophobia!” Jared declared, balling his fist and throwing it up to the heavens dramatically.

  
    Connor scoffed, looking at him dumbfounded. “How on earth is this homophobia? We’re literally all queer!”

  
    “I...” Jared began, trailing off as he stared in shock. His face turned a bright crimson, and he turned to Evan and Alana. “Would you two control your Murphy partners?!”

  
    Evan hugged Connor’s arm, shrugging. “What are we supposed to do?”

  
    Alana nodded in agreement. “Evan’s right, Jared. What exactly should we do?”

  
    “We’re unstoppable, Jared” Zoe said, grinning wickedly. Connor smirked, high-fiving his sister.

  
    “The Murphy siblings are back, bitches.”

    Jared stared at the two, his expression changing as he began to grin. “And they’re out to deflower the only two virgins here...”

  
    Evan and Alana both nearly choked on their own spit, staring at Jared in shock as they yelled at him in unison. Zoe snorted, giving Alana a playful wink, sending the girl further into her hole of embarrassment. Connor rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

  
    “Only with consent. Consent is my biggest kink.”

    “Biggest, eh?” Jared started, ignoring Connor’s fierce glare as he leaned over to Evan and nudged the frowning boy. “B-I-G-G-E-S-T-”

    He didn’t get to finish as Connor smacked him in the back of the head, turning to Zoe who had already started talking.

  
    “Consent? Nah, too basic,” Zoe dismissed, waving her arms absentmindedly. “Stick to bondage like the rest of us.”

  
    Connor stared at her with wide eyes as he tried to process her statement. “What the fu-”

  
    “You too?!” Evan interrupted before Connor could finish, a wide smile stretched across his face. “I thought I was the only one!”

  
    Zoe gave him a high five, yelling out a loud ‘fuck yeah!’ as Jared laughed.

  
    “K. I. N. K. Y!”

  
    Alana and Connor stared at the two, not sure what to do or say.

  
    “My weirdo sister? I’d expect that from,” Connor began slowly. “But not from the most innocent person in this room!”

  
    Jared chuckled, nudging Connor and raising his eyebrows suggestively. “You have a lot to learn about Evan if you think he’s innocent! One time he even-” Evan quickly cut him off by covering his mouth and laughing loudly.

  
    “Haha! Isn’t Jared just so funny?! What a goof, amiright?”

  
    Zoe rolled her eyes, looking at Connor. “Admit it, you’re into it.”

  
    Connor turned to Alana, desperation all over his face. “Please tell me she’s just kidding,” he begged. Alana put up her hands defensively, looking at him worriedly.

  
    “I’m not even sure!”

    Jared laughed a little, grinning from ear-to-ear. “But you will know soon~”

    “SHUT. UP. JARED!” Connor and Alana both screamed in unison.

    Zoe scoffed, pointing at her brother accusingly. “I’ve used your computer before Connor! I’ve seen-”

  
    “ _Wow,_ would you take a look at the time!” Evan called out, cutting her off. “I think it’s safe to say we should switch topics now!”

  
    “If you want, I could talk about the time I-”

  
    “Interesting topic, Jared!”

    Connor rolled his eyes, growing bored of the conversation. “What about that cat we were planning on getting?” he asked, looking around the room.

  
    Zoe laughed, shaking her head and putting her hand on her hip. “Yeah, _no._ You mean the dog!” she stated.

  
    “Well, I actually quite prefer small pets-” Alana began before Connor cut her off.

  
    “You dare challenge me?!” he questioned, glaring at his sister. Her eyes narrowed as she walked up the boy, shoving him a bit.

  
    “What? You _scared?_ ” She allowed herself to smirk cockily.

  
    Alana, sensing the tension, quickly tried to stop the oncoming storm. “You know, we could just get both-”

  
    “W- Well, sometimes, dogs are really intimidating? So if it counts for anything, I- I’m with Connor on this one?” Evan added, trying to diffuse the situation. Jared nudged him, grinning childishly.

  
    “Yeah, because you want to get in his pants.”

  
    “I will send you home.”

  
    “Like you could! You’re no match for the insanely cool Jared Kl-”

  
    “Not really,” Connor said, eyes full of fire as he shoved his sister back. “Just know I’ll kick your smug ass.”

  
    “And what an ass that is,” Alana whispered to herself.

  
    “Daaw,” Zoe cooed, turning to her. “Thanks, Babe!” She turned back to Connor, her smile quickly going back to a smirk. “We _all_ know you’d lose.”

  
    Evan awkwardly placed himself between the two, panic evident on his face. “How about we just ask someone at the shelter what we should get! What will work best for our wants,” he tried, looking between the two. “Right?”

  
    Zoe stood on her toes, glaring up at Connor. “ _Or_ we could just get a dog because I’m right.”

  
    “We always get what you want!” Connor whined. “I want a cat!”

  
    “I still say we go with a small ani-”

  
    Jared placed a hand over Alana’s mouth, shushing her and trying to listen to the argument. “SHUSH! We’re getting to the good part!”

  
    “Dogs are way more playful and loyal!” Zoe challenged. “You want to pet your cat and they’ll claw your eyes out!”

  
    “Cats! Calm! Me!” Connor shouted, pulling at his hair. “Alright?! Cats keep me calm, so I want a fucking cat, and we’re getting the damn cat because _I’m_ the older sibling so _I_ get to make that choice!” he yelled.

  
    “Can we please just _calm down-_ ” Evan tried, his breathing quickening.

  
    “We’re getting a dog, Connor!”

  
    “Alana, if you don’t make her stop I will actually flip my shit!” Connor practically screamed, veins popping out of his arm with how tight his fists were.

  
    “ _Enough!_ ” Alana yelled, her breathing ragged. The room suddenly silenced as everyone stared at the shortest girl with their mouths agape. “Since the animal is staying at _my_ house, _I’m_ deciding what we get! My decision is a rabbit! End of discussion!”

    Jared whined, crossing his arms and looking at Alana disappointedly. “Oh, come on! We were just getting to the part where they start to fight!”

  
    Connor flipped the short boy off, exhaling loudly as he tried to calm himself. Zoe crossed her arms, looking at the ground angrily. “Bunnies are cute,” she muttered.

  
    “G- Great!” Evan exclaimed, lips pulled into a tense smile as he clasped his hands together. “Bunny it is! Isn’t that good, Connor?” he tried, eyes pleading.

  
    The older boy sighed, grumbling under his breath. “So long as it doesn’t bite me,” he mumbled.

  
    “Wait, hold on” Jared interrupted. “Do I even get _any_ say in this?” He asked, shrinking when everyone yelled at him in unison.

  
    “ _NO!_ ”

  
    “You already have a pet!” Zoe huffed, glaring at him.

  
    Jared out up his hands defensively. “Alright, alright! You got me!” he stated. “Jesus Christ,” he huffed.

  
    “Okay, now that we have a pet. What are we naming it?” Alana asked, pulling out her phone to lookup the closest shelter. Evan gasped, holding Connor’s hand excitedly.

  
    “I’ve always wanted to name a pet spots! Can we?! _Please?_ ” he begged, eyes wide and innocent. Connor chuckled, nodding.

  
    “What if it doesn’t have spots?” Zoe questioned absentmindedly.

  
    “Then we look for one that does?” Evan answered, giving her a weird look, as though that was the obvious answer.

  
    “No way in hell am I getting an animal just to name it Spots!” Jared shouted. “I-”

  
    Suddenly, he fell over with a loud _‘oof!’_ while Connor grinned smugly.

  
    “So, Spots it is.”

  
    “As long as it’s a girl,” Alana added, checking availability times.

  
    “And _why_ must it be a girl?” Jared questioned, groaning as he lifted himself off the floor and dusted off his clothing.

  
    “Because we rule is why,” Zoe responded matter-of-factly.

  
    “We should get her some cute toys, too!” Evan stated happily.

  
    “I just want to know why I get no say in the matter,” Jared mumbled.

  
    “Because no one fucking cares,” Connor responded, rolling his eyes.

    Jared looked around hurt while the others mumbled small agreements. At least Evan had the decency to look apologetic.

    Alana knitted her brows together as she looked down at her phone, “okay, visiting hours are quite short today. If we want to get a good look at all of the rabbits - specifically females with spots, then we’re going to have to leave early.” She explained, Jared leaned over the girl’s shoulder to peek at her phone and frowned.

    “Short?” He laughed, astounded. “We have plenty of time! Those hours are as long as Connor’s hair.”

    Said boy rolled his eyes, ignoring Evan’s and Zoe’s amused snorts as Alana switched up the topic.

    “Now, another question,” Alana began, looking up from her phone. “Who’s paying?”

  
    Connor didn’t hesitate to pull out his wallet, but Evan quickly shook his head. “No! I want to pay this time! You _always_ pay! Let me help out!”

  
    “Evan, seriously, it’s our parents money and-” Zoe tried, expression falling when he cut her off.

  
    “Please?” he begged, looking up at Connor hopefully. “Please let me pay for something?”

  
    “Evan, seriously.” Jared tried, his smile becoming strained. “We can all just split the cost.”

  
    Evan turned to him, his expression hurt. “But—”

  
    Alana cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. “It’s fine! This is going to be our shared pet, so it’s only fair that we all pay.”

  
    “Yup!” Jared agreed. “Hence you should all listen to me-”

  
    “Kleinman, I swear to God.” Connor groaned, giving him a frustrated look.

    Evan pouted, crossing his arms and looking down. “I just don’t think it’s right that you guys always pay,” he mumbled. “That’s not fair. It’s not like I don’t have any money.”

  
    “Well, if you’re offering-”

  
    Zoe flicked the back of Jared’s head, her eyebrows knit together. “Stop that.”

  
    “It’s okay, Ev” Connor said, gently rubbing his back. “We’ll all split the bill. Hey! If you want, you can pick out the toys.” He offered, smiling.

  
    “Kin-”

  
    “No!” Alana groaned. “That conversation is _long_ gone!” Jared only rolled his eyes.

  
    “You’re such buzzkill,” he mumbled, Zoe shushing him.

  
    Evan looked up at his boyfriend. “You promise?”

  
    Connor smiled down at him, holding his face gently. “I promise.”

  
    Alana cooed at the display of affection. “Awww, you two are so sweet together!” she exclaimed, smiling. After a second, it quickly diffused into a sly smirk. “But, not nearly as cute as me and Zo,” she stated, holding Zoe’s hand happily. Jared laughed, looking at the two.

  
    “Damn, didn’t take Beck to be the competitive type.” He whistled. Zoe just turned to him, eyebrow raised.

  
    “Seriously? How didn’t you figure that out sooner?”

  
    Evan however was lost in his own world, smiling brightly up at his lover. “Thanks, Con.”

  
    “Anything for you” Connor responded, smiling warmly as he pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Jared mocked barfing from his spot.

  
    “Jesus, get a room you two!”

  
    Evan ignored him, while Connor flipped him off as he deepened the kiss blissfully.

**Author's Note:**

> “Greetings and salutations fellow readers!” - D (because I don’t know if you want me putting your name here so I won’t)
> 
> I can’t believe we wrote this in less than 24 hours considering the length of the story, but oh boy do I love this one. This is just a really fun story and we already have a couple other ideas! (“Two friends on a perfect daTE” and “I could’ve dropped my croissant!” This is gonna be a great series guys)
> 
> I hope you guys like the title, too! That was the co-authors idea and I absolutely love it. 
> 
> Peep us at our instagrams! Mine is @just.an.anxious.kid and hers is @when_your_musical_trash (I don’t think she was aware that the grammar for the name is incorrect o o p s)
> 
> In all seriousness guys, enjoy the story! We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! Until next time, see ya! :)


End file.
